


Forbidden

by agdhani



Category: Black Sails
Genre: CRY ME A RIVER, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3446870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agdhani/pseuds/agdhani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things cannot be</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden

What he wanted was forbidden.

Not only by the men who followed him, not only by Flint’s men who opposed him, not only by the society in which they lived.

It was forbidden by Vane’s sense of strength and power. It was forbidden by the gaze of the steely eyed man glowering at him across the room.

It was forbidden by God and by the laws of high seas engagement.

But the laws of his heart didn’t give a damn about that. It wanted what it wanted. And what he wanted in the secret places of his soul was Flint.


End file.
